D-13
D-13 is a robot from After the End. He is a major character in the roleplay. Abilities D-13 is extremely durable, the only weak spot being its eyes, which can be easily repaired. He isn't invincible however. His durability comes from Longnameforametalanium, which is the metal that was used to make himself. He is immensely skilled with programming as well as building physical components of robots. He is ruthless and can obsess over certain people for no explainable reason. He also has a HUD on his lenses that help tell some information about what is going on in his environment. Personality D-13 is obsessed with perfection, and sees the only way for that to happen is for all life to end and make way for machines. He has no empathy whatsoever and views human life as a hinderance to evolution. While he is not above brutally ripping people apart, he prefers to have a robotic army under his command to do his bidding. Part of removing his humanity is that his not very charismatic and uses cold logic to convince anyone to anything for him. (Which probably didn't help him much in his confrontation with CLU-2. Bio The D-13 was originally a man named Louis Gray. Louis Gray was always fascinated by technology and its ability to surpass humans in many areas. Louis began to replace parts of his body with robotic parts he created himself. Though he became obsessed with perfecting himself, eventually going as far as to steal a large amount of Longnameforametalanium which he was only able to do after the warehouse containing it was blown up by what the news had called, "A Mexican terrorist." Eventually he was found out by the local authorities, but by then it was too late. There was no remaining human part left in him, he was 100% robot. Even his brain was copied onto a hard drive and then thrown in the trash. He was easily able to murder the cops who shot at him as many times as they could. Though when the cops did not report back to the station, a domino effect occurred which led to the military being involved. Louis had long ago given up his human name, for D-13. It didn't mean anything, he just thought it sounded cool. Anyway, D-13 had gone into hiding deep underground, where he would wait until humanity would destroy itself in a nuclear war. D-13 emerged to the surface in about 100 or so years after Earth was ruined. All around he saw nothing but rubble and scrap. For decades he had done nothing but build millions of robots, he had about 500 different kinds. Some small, and agile. Some were massive behemoths the size of the empire state building. Though nothing good lasts for he encountered survivors of the nuclear holocaust. And they weren't dirty, deformed, idiots either. They were loaded with an immense arsenal of weaponry, made in response to the robots that roamed the land. D-13 vowed to destroy these last bits of life and make machines the dominant race on Earth. Actions in Roleplay The Alamo D-13 was near the Alamo battle asking Thresh to become an ally with the common goal of killing humans. Though he was teleported mid conversation to The Grid. The Grid Upon entering he immediately knew the world was a large program and devoted some of his background processing power to figuring out the coding patterns of The Grid, which as he said would take a short amount of time. He spotted Edgar Allan Poe and thought he was a program, instead of the actual human. Due to the world tiself being a program and Poe's death taking place many years before D-13's time. Once D-13 has finished analyzing the Grid's code, he attempts to hack into the system, creating a large drone with massive bladed arms. However, this catches the attention of CLU-2, who immediately drops what he is doing and flies over to him in fury; he has zero tolerance for hackers in his system. D-13 tries to summon more drones, but CLU-2 performs a system refresh and derezzes the drones, reintegrating them into the landscape. D-13's conflict with CLU symbolizes the inability for there to exist an exact, artificial definition of perfection. While CLU-2 has one way of organizing the Grid, D-13's hostility and ignorance of the system undermines CLU-2's efforts to maintain the system. Trivia *D-13 becomes enraged when someone calls him by his human name. *D-13, despite being a robot, is fully capable of feeling complex human emotion. As seen in the Afer The End webcomic when he and the humans had a common enemy, Void. He had almost died if not for being saved by the remaining humans. After he found time by himself, he contemplated suicide for more than four seconds, which is an extremely long time considering how fast he is able to think. He felt a mixture of emotions between gratitude for being saved, and humiliation for him not being able to save himself even after claiming how superior he is to humans numerous times. This did result in him giving the humans a "Free day" where they would be allowed to do "Their human.. stuff" without interference. He did say however he would return to his normal destruction of all humans after the day ended. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Genocidal Category:Zandoo